Fated to Meet You
by TsukasaAkabane
Summary: [Akaashi Keiji x Reader] After Bokuto graduates, Akaashi thought he was free. Oh how naive he was. Enters, Bokuto [y/n], Bokuto's younger sister. A first year who somehow shared the same energy and ridiculousness as her brother. As Akaashi met, [y/n]... He realized... God hates him.
1. Prologue

After two straight years. Two straight years of suffering, dealing with craziness and enduring the headache that always comes his way, Akaashi was a free man. Free from the Fukurodani ace, Bokuto Koutarou.

Bokuto finally graduated and was going to go to a uni hours away from Fukurodani. The distance was enough for Akaashi to feel the relief of knowing that the ace wouldn't just suddenly appear out of nowhere to bother him again.

He didn't really hate the guy. He actually considered him as his closest friend or even a brother. But he was too much. He has too much everything. Ego, energy and stupidity.

Now a third year, the position of the captain were passes down to him or as Bokuto says, 'bestowed' upon him. He knew it will gonna be hard considering that the regular positions on the team used to belong to the majority of the third years. Now that they were gone, it was going to be a lot of work for Akaashi and the new regulars to find their rhythm. Also, without the ultimate ace Bokuto, the upcoming tournament were going to be a big challenge to the team. Well at least, Suzumeda was still there to help him. The second year manager already knows what to do and were quite a big help even before the third year graduates.

First day of class came and Akaaahi felt a sense of peace as he walked alone the road. No loud whining, no scream of deapair over something random and no Bokuto to ruin his very first day.

"GET OUT OF THE WAY!"

Akaashi's eyes widened as someone screamed behind. Turning around, Akaashi found a girl with grey-white curly hair and golden eyes pedaling a bike. He could see her trying to clasp the brake. He realized it broke and she was going too fast when it happened.

Being a gentleman as that he was, he prepared himself. He know he might end up hurting himself but he can't just let a girl to get hurt.

"WHA-WHA-WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!" the girl's eyes widened as she saw him standing in the middle of the road, blocking her way.

Without a word, Akaashi steeled jhimself and before the bike could run him over, he stepped aside and grabbed the bike handle.

"KYAAAA!" the girl screamed bloody murderer when the bike shook hardly.

The bike stopped but losing his balance, Akaashi stumbled. The girl didn't seems to care that he was falling though. Probably in fear or with her desperation to get away from the cursed bicycle, she jumped on Akaashi.

"Hey!" Akaashi's eyes widened but still wrapped his arms around her to support her.

He fell on his back with the girl on top of him. He cursed his luck as he felt a stinging pain on his back. But... First things first. "Are you alright?" he asked the girl.

The girl who has her face buried on his chest looked up and he almost screamed seeing her face. She looked somehow familiar. He didn't noticed it before but now that she was this closed...

"HEY! THANK YOU! YOU SAVED ME!" the girl giggled as if her near death a moments ago didn't happened.

Akaaahi felt in upcoming storm as he stared at the girl. "M-may I ask your name?" Akaashi shook. No... It was impossible. It wasn't happening!

Smiling widely, the girl sat up (she was straddling him now), still on top of him. "BOKUTO [Y/N]!"

God do hates him.

 **TO BE CONTINUED**


	2. Chapter 1: New Chapter of Akaashi's Life

"Err... Good Morning." Akaashi awkwardly said as he entered the gymnasium.

"Good morning Akaa-" Everyone trailed off as they saw a somehow familiar person, clinging to Akaashi's arms.

The person which was a girl has a bright smile and looking around excitedly.

Everyone stared wide eyed wondering where they have seen the girl. Suzumeda Kaori, the volleyball club manager was the one who broke the silence.

"Akaashi? Who is she?" she asked staring at the smaller form beside the captain and setter.

Letting a sigh full of pain, he introduced the young girl. "This is [y/n]. Bokuto-san's younger sister."

"EHHHH?!"

"Hello! I'm Bokuto [y/n]! Nice to meet you!" she introduced herself, letting Akaashi's arm go. She then stepped in front of the seniors and bowed her head respectfully.

"Err... Yeah. Nice to meet you too, Boku- Uhmm... [y/n]-chan? Can I instead call you [y/n]-chan instead of Bokuto-chan?" Suzumeda asked awkwardly. Calling the young girl, Bokuto was kinda uncomfortable.

Shaking her head energetically, she smiled. "I don't mind!"

"I see. I'm Suzumeda Kaori. The manager of this volleyball club. Nice to meet you." Suzumeda offered the girl a smile.

Sakai Sho, a second year wing spiker and most probably the one who would be taking Bokuto's place as the ace stepped beside Akaashi. "Why is she with you? Where did you find her?" the wing spiker whispered.

"Along the way. She lost control of her bike and I helped her." Akaashi sighed. "Later, I found out she is Bokuto-san's younger sister."

"Heh. Bokuto genes seems to follow you everywhere." Sakai chuckled.

Akaashi gave Sakai a small glare before turning to the female Bokuto. "[y/n]-san. You better go find your classroom before the opening ceremony. Come. I'll help you find it."

Pouting, [y/n] turned to Akaashi. Now, that was Bokuto-ish. "Already? But I want to see well the place where nii-chan practices."

"You're free to come here later. For now, let's find your class." Akaashi firmly said. Hopefully, this Bokuto would be a lot more easier to deal with than the previous ones.

"Okay~" she chirped and turned to Kaori and the others. She bowed her head once again. "Nice to meet you all again!" With that, she run over Akaashi and cling at his arms again.

"I'll be back." Akaashi said and glared at the other boys who were giving him amused looks.

* * *

Akaashi wasn't sure what was with him and it seems that he tends to attract all the Bokuto's in the world.

One week since the beginning of the class, [y/n] has already became too attached to him. It all started when he told her his name was Akaashi Keiji. Her eyes brightened after that and she began talking about her brother telling her about his setter, Akaashi. Akaashi couldn't understand most of what she said though since she was talking so fast.

[y/n] was just as friendly as her brother, Akaashi observed. She gets along with many people not only with her classmates but also with those from different class and year. His teammates were also friends with her. At first, everyone were just so amused and talked to her but later on, she became part of the group. But even though she has a lot of people she could hang out with, she seems to preferred sticking to Akaashi's side, clinging on his arms. Suzumeda jokingly said she was like a baby chick who were following the first living thing her eyes landed on after coming out from the egg.

Some of their teammates says that she was like her brother on that part. 'Legend' says, Kuroo Tetsurou was the first one Bokuto saw when he was a first year joining the Fukurodani Training Camp. Since then, Bokuto and Kuroo were inseparable each training camp. Akaashi also remembered that the very first person Bokuto saw at the gym when he turned second year was him, Akaashi, a first year applying for the club. So maybe both siblings were do like chicks.

Looking at the girl, Akaashi could see Bokuto's features a bit. Not only the way she looked but also of the way she acts. Like Bokuto, she was loud, excitable, full of energy and tends to change her mood in one swoop. But there the way they act whenever they don't get what they wanted were different from each other. Bokuto, gets dejected and tends to become uncooperative. [y/n] on the other hand would either cry like a child or try to guilt you by giving you a sad look.

Akaashi shook his head at his thoughts as he sat on the bench while the others were changing. He can't believe he already got [y/n]'s mood patterns and personality memorized in just a week. He seriously didn't ask for that.

"[y/n]-san? Please get down of that chair. You'll fall if you keep standing there." Akaashi said as the girl, for some unknown reason tried to balance herself in one feet while standing at the chair.

"I won't fall!" she said as she focused.

Akaashi sighed. He really has no idea how these Bokutos think. "Did you decide what club to join in?" Akaashi asked hoping she would stop what she was trying to do (whatever it was) if he distract her with questions.

Standing on her two feet now, she looked over Akaashi and smiled brightly, "Volleyball club!"

Akaashi looked surprised he didn't know she was into volleyball too. He haven't seen her touch a ball so he thought she has a different interest than her brother.

"I already sent my application and they asked me to come later." she said and jumped down.

"I see. I didn't know you play. What position?" Akaashi asked curiously.

"Like my brother! Wing spiker!"

It seems that they were similar than he thought. But... Were their skills the same? Akaashi stood up and picked a ball. "Should we try some spiking then?" Akaashi smiled a little.

Eyes brightening, the girl nodded.

Akaashi positioned himself near the net and thew the ball to [y/n]. [y/n] threw the ball back to him and Akaashi run under and set the ball up.

Excitedly, [y/n] jumped and spiked the ball. The sound of the hit echoed through the whole gym, surprising Akaashi. The way she hit and the strength she put on it were the same as Bokuto's. Akaashi looked up to where the ball had flown to.

"It feels so good to spike! Hiyaaaaa!"

Looking back at the girl, he wondered how far this girl's volleyball career would go.

Setting a ball for Bokuto has always been the greatest thing Akaashi have done. He has a feeling [y/n]'s setter, whoever it will be would also think the same.

Because like Bokuto, this girl was also...

...a prodigy.

 **TO BE CONTINUED**


	3. Chapter 2: Taking Care of a Bokuto

As Akaashi expected, [y/n] were also a volleyball genius like her brother. In just a few days of being on the volleyball girls club, she already has been making a name around the school.

Since becoming part of the girl's volleyball team, Akaashi rarely sees her. That gave him a relief but at the same time worry. Who knows what craziness she was doing now without him watching or to set her straight.

"Hey, Akaashi. I heard [y/n]-chan is a regular at the team now. Along with a first year setter." Sakai said one afternoon practice.

"That's Kawaguchi-san. Sakai-senpai." Mori Mikio, a first year libero said.

"Oh. You know him, Mori?" Sakai turned to the small libero.

Smiling, he nodded. "We both came from the same middle school. She was a very timid person but it was totally different when she was on the court." Mori said.

"Eh?! Is she gonna be okay? [y/n]-chan were quite handful and being the setter it means that she'll be working with her more than anyone."

Akaashi listened to the talk. Nope. Not good. He needed to do something with [y/n] and her new setter or else he won't be able to stop worrying.

"Anyway, Akaashi. I'm surprised you didn't know anything about [y/n]-chan before. I mean, you're pretty close with Bokuto-san, right? Didn't he mentioned anything about her to you, before?" Sakai asked. "And, Mori here said that [y/n] was quite popular as a volleyball player back at middle school."

"Bokuto-san mentioned her before. He also did asked me and the other third years to accompany him at one of his sister's inter high match. But coach Yamiji told us later on about the training camp. It happens that, the day we'll be leaving for the training was on the same day of [y/n]-san's tournament."

"Oh. I see. I think I remember that training camp now. Bokuto-san were so heartbroken and were being uncooperative that day." Sakai laughed as he remembered how angry the coach were.

"[y/n]-san's team lost at that time too." Mori said. " I heard she were lifelessly playing on the court, their coach were forced to put her on the bench. Maybe she was sad that her brother weren't there to watch."

Akaashi shook his head at how similar the siblings were. He has yet to meet the Bokuto's parents and now, he was wondering just how did their parents raised them to the point of becoming like those.

"I'll never understand the way their mind works."

* * *

Kawaguchi Chiemi sighed as she enter to the gym. All classes were done. As she looked up, she saw that she was the first one to arrive.

When she joined, she thought she will be on the bench considering that she was as first year. But apparently, the team's setter already graduates so the position were vacant. As it happens, she was the only setter among the first years who joined.

She was nervous of the upcoming interhigh. Sure she played at tournaments back at her middle school days but it was different this time. Her middle school team were average. Not too strong, not too weak. But now, she was on Fukurodani's team and what's more with Bokuto [y/n].

To her senpai's [y/n] was Bokuto Koutarou's younger sister. They believed she was strong because they were siblings. But Kawaguchi knows her strength. Back at the middle school, they faced [y/n]'s team and they lost badly. No one could stop [y/n]'s attack, it was one of their most embarrassing match.

But now, she was on the same side as [y/n]. She will be setting for her. That makes her nervous.

"Morning." a voice greeted as two girls entered the gym.

"Good morning, Eguchi-san, Bokuto-san." Kawaguchi greeted and raised an eyebrow seeing a dejected [y/n] being led by the first year libero, Eguchi Madoka. "Uhmmm... Is there anything wrong with Bokuto-san?" Kawaguchi asked.

The libero chuckled. "Well, you see at lunch break, this girl suddenly declared at the classroom loudly that she was in the mood to eat korokke bread. But as she get at the cafeteria, she found out that they were sold out so here's the dejected [y/n] again."

Everyone on the team were already warned by the coach about [y/n]'s strange behavior. The third year (who were already used seeing such a scene thanks to the previous Bokuto) seems to accept it without a question and promised to cater whatever ridiculous idea she has. For a few weeks, Kawaguchi have seen her a sudden change of moods. But she has never seen the wing spiker so heartbroken like this. As her setter, she wanted to do something for her but she has no idea how to deal with the other girl's mood right now.

"[y/n]-san?" a male's voice called out from the gym's entrance.

The three girl's turned and found a stern looking black haired guy they recognized as the men's volleyball captain.

"Keiji-tan." [y/n] muttered still on her 'mood'.

Eguchi tiptoed to Kawaguchi. "Hey. That's Akaashi-senpai, right?" the libero whispered.

"Yeah." Kawaguchi nodded.

"He's kinda cute." the libero giggled.

"Here." Keiji raised his hand to [y/n].

Seeing what on the male's hand, [y/n] perked up. "Korokke!"

Smiling with almost not visible smile, the captain nodded. "I heard you want this."

"Yeah!" [y/n] smiled brightly.

"Then, go ahead and take it."

"Yay! Thank you!"

The two other girls watched in amazement. It was hard for them and their senpai's to do something about [y/n]'s mood but Akaashi made it look easy.

* * *

The following day, Akaashi was summoned to the 1st gym that the girls volleyball club were using.

"Sorry about this, Akaashi, but you see, were in the middle of a practice match against another school when [y/n]-chan's mood suddenly changes and we don't know what to do. The match is over now and we did managed to win but [y/n]-chan was still being uncooperative." Hirano Chiyoko, the girls team captain, looked apologetic as she led Akaashi to where [y/n] was.

"Don't worry about it." Akaashi said, his face shows no emotion.

Akaashi found [y/n], curled up, lying on her side under the bench. Akaashi stared blankly. "Why is she lying down under the bench?"

Hirano sighed. "That's her comfort place when she is sulking."

"Come now. We won, alright?" the first year libero tried to cheer her up but the younger Bokuto remained unmoving.

"Akaashi is here!" Hirano declared ordering everyone to step aside.

"[y/n]-san?" Akaashi reached over her shoulder and shook her.

Rolling to Akaashi's direction, she looked up to him teary eyed. "Keiji-tan..."

"Please, come out of that bench and let's talk alright?" Akaashi said in a softer tone. Unlike her brother, [y/n] were a lot more delicate. His tough treatment to Bokuto won't work on [y/n].

"Okay." [y/n] sniffed and crawled out of the bench.

"Now. Tell me what's the matter?"Akaashi asked.

[y/n] lip trembled as she looked down, teary. "I can't spike through their blocks. I keep getting blocked."

He mentally groaned. It was the same as Bokuto (the older one). Whenever he keeps getting blocked, he'll become dejected and uncooperative.

"Maybe I've gotten weak because I haven't been playing for week." she whimpered.

Akaashi sighed. "No one would get weak just because of that."

"I'm sorry." the setter, Kawaguchi suddenly said. "It's my fault that you keep getting blocked. It's my job as a setter to clear the wall but I..."

"No way! You're a really good, setter, Kawaguchi-chan!" [y/n] looked up to her, the cause of her failing mood, totally forgotten. "I think you're a lot better than my previous setter back at the middle school! Your set ups were easy to hit and you always bring the ball on a good position!"

Kawaguchi stared at [y/n] wide-eyed. "But... We got blocked..."

Akaashi reached at [y/n] and helped her stand up. "Listen you two. Both of you were just beginners and it wasn't that long yet ever since you started to work with each other. So things like getting blocked were bound to happen. Do you really think [y/n]-san's brother, Bokuto-san and I managed to perfect our teamwork on our first try?" Akaashi looked over the two girls. "What I'm saying is being block didn't mean you're bad at it or youre weak. It only means, you still have a lot to learn. So just keep training, you two."

One of the third year middle blocker, Asai Shinju stepped beside their captain. "Akaashi has a captain label on him. You seriously need to learn from him." Asai whispered and chuckled.

Hirano pouted. "You're saying I'm not like a captain?"

Asai grinned. "Yeah."

"So mean..."

"Keiji-tann!" [y/n] glomped him. Akaashi sighed, already used at it. "You're so cool!"

Kawaguchi stared at [y/n] who were now back into good mood and then up to Akaashi who easily changed it. _"Someday, I want to be like Akaashi-senpai!"_

* * *

After the club activities...

"Bye [y/n]-chan! Chiemi-san and I will be going ahead!" Eguchi said. Kawaguchi just smiled.

"Ok!" [y/n] smiled and saluted to them.

The two girls waved as they walked away.

"[y/n]-san? Shall we go?" Akaashi said from behind [y/n].

[y/n] turned to him and tilted her head in confusion. "Where?"

Akaashi turned to look away as if avoiding her gaze. "Bokuto-san... Your brother sent me a message. He told me to always walk you home."

Hearing that, [y/n]'s golden eyes brightened. "Really?! Yay!" she smiled brightly and run towards Akaashi. She grabbed on his arm and clinged on it.

Akaashi sighed. Bokuto didn't really told him to walk her home. He just asked him to watch over her because she was clumsy when not on the court. But Akaashi was worried about letting her go home alone. He was sure that if a strange man ask her to come with him in exchange of food or sweets, she would surely go with him.

 _"Looks like I have no choice but to be a caretaker again..."_

 **TO BE CONTINUED**


	4. Chapter 3: Harmless Prank Gone Wrong

Sunday. No class. No practice. Pure relaxation. That was what makes Sunday, Akaashi's favorite day.

Lying down on the couch. Akaashi closed his eyes as he cleared his mind. A day with nothing to think about. It was pure bliss.

That was until his peaceful moments were interrupted by his phone ringing. His eyes twitched as he heard that particular ring tone. It was the ring tone he specifically set for [y/n].

He was very tempted to ignore the call but he knew she'll be whining about it tomorrow if he really did ignore her.

Sighing, Akaashi accepted the call. "Yes, [y/n]-san?"

"Keiji-tan! Help me!" she cried over the phone.

Akaashi sat up. She sounds like she was on trouble. "[y/n]? What's wrong? What happened?"

"I'm going to die! She's coming for me!" she was panicking.

"Calm down! Who is she?! What was going on?!" Akaashi was also beginning to panic. He heard about some serial murderer who just enters someone's home. He knew that [y/n] was alone. Bokuto were living on the university dorms while their parents were out of the country. Akaashi couldn't really understand how they could leave someone like [y/n] alone. Her mindset were almost the same as a child. Do they really think she was capable of taking care of herself? He do know that they hired someone to come over to clean the house and cook for [y/n] but that person leaves after all her work was done and just come back the next day.

"Come! Please! Help me! She'll come here! I'll die!" she screamed.

Akaashi stood up and run out of his house. "I'm coming! Go out of the house if you can!"

"I'm scared! I can't move from where I am right now!" she sobbed.

"Alright. Find weapon or anything." Akaashi said. "And relax. I'm coming. I'll call you later. I have to call the police first." Akaashi said and ended the call, not even waiting for [y/n] to reply. He dialed the emergency hotline. "Hello? I need help."

* * *

[y/n]'s body shook as she sat at the corner of the bathroom frozen. One of her middle school classmate sent her a video tape with a note saying 'Help me! Watch this please!'.

Curiously wondering what the tape was all about, she watched it only to see a very disturbing video she has ever seen.

There were different scenes on the video. The first scene started with a man looking down from the top of a well. It was followed by a creepy woman combing her hair in front of the mirror and a lot more creepier girl walking to her. Then, some newspaper clippings with a kanji of 'eruption' floating on top of the clippings. Then comes some people crawling. The shot became more disturbing as the scene changed into man with a towel covering his face pointing at something. Then it changes into a scary eye with a kanji of 'sada' reflected on it. And then, there's a well. Just a well.

[y/n] hastily turned the TV off. She knows that video. She was sure she heard something about it back on her middle school. A video that will kill you in one week.

She was scared. She tried contacting her parents and her brother but no one were answering. So in the end, she decided to call the one who will most likely rescue her, Akaashi.

"Keiji-tan... Hurry..."

* * *

Akaashi finally reached the Bokuto household. He has been there before once (although he didnt get in, he just hand the note to Bokuto's mother at the door and left) when Bokuto got sick and he was tasked to bring some notes to him.

The cops were still not there. With no other choice, Akaashi pulled the cutter he brought and check whether the door was open. Not an ideal weapon but on his panic, it was all he managed to grab.

Je felt his heart quickened as he realized the door was open. [y/n] said 'she she'll come here'. Does this mean 'she' was already there?

Careful not to make any sound, Akaashi opened the door and entered. It was quiet. The whole place seems fine. No mess or any sign of struggle. He looked around. His first priority was to get [y/n] out of that place.

Slowly, he head to the kitchen. The place was empty and everything were on place. Akaashi turned and checked the other part of the house. He was beginning to worry more as he couldn't find any sign of [y/n]. Just then, he heard a sound coming from the bathroom. Holding the cutter tightly, he creeped towards the bathroom. He pressed his ears on the door and heard soft sobbing.

"[y/n]!" Akaashi threw the door open as he confirmed that it was [y/n].

"Keiji-tan." she sobbed.

"Are you alright?! What happened?!" Akaashi asked as he kneeled in front of her.

"I'll show you..." [y/n] said and took Akaashi's arm. She then lead him out of the bath room to the living room.

* * *

"This is..." Akaashi stared blankly at the video tape she handed him. [y/n] told him not to watch it because 'he will die'. She was so desperate and were begging him not to watch it, so even though he wanted to see what it was, he decided not to and to just ask her what was in there. But as she explained, he remembered the movie Bokuto brought to his house one Sunday and watched it with all the Fukurodani members. "...the ring."

He turned his eyes to [y/n] not sure whether to be angry or what. She do looked scared and she wasn't joking or anything. She was also shaking badly.

Just then, a knock sounded on the door. [y/n] clung to his arm. "Was it her?" she whispered.

Akaashi sighed. He knew who it was. He was on a serious trouble. He head to the door with [y/n] following him.

* * *

As expected, they got in trouble. The police man was on his phone, talking to [y/n]'s parents who finally answered their phone.

On the couch was him and [y/n] who was now sleeping, still clinging on him.

After a short while, the policeman ended the call and turned to him. He looked down to [y/n] with pitying look making Akaashi wonder what's wrong.

"I talked to her mother. The girl actually has DPD."

Akaashi looked up to him wideeyed. He read something about DPD before. Dependent Peraonality Disorder. He knew [y/n] was strange but he wasn't expecting she actually has a serious disorder.

"She has a bad case of immaturity. It was a subtype under DPD." the police sighed. "I'll let this incident go and I'll contact this 'old middle school friend's' parents who sent her this."

"Thank you. I'm sorry for the trouble." Akaashi apologized.

The police man smile. "Nah, it was okay. It was actually quite funny how she fell on this prank but it wasnt funny seeing how this trauma would affect her." he shook his head. "Anyway, her mother said she contacted her sister. The aunt of this girl will be here any moment now. Is it okay for you to stay here until she arrives? I could stay but I seriously needed to return to the station. We lack people these days."

"Its fine. I'll stay here." Akaashi, unable to stand thanks to [y/n] clinging to him, just bowed his head. "Thank you again."

"Okay. Goodbye." the police said and left.

Akaashi sighed as he heard the front door close. He turned to the sleeping [y/n]. He kinda feel bad for all the times he thought of her as an annoyance.

He reached up and gently stroke her head. He has a feeling she has found him as someone to depend on. From what Bokuto, the older one, said, their parents cares a lot more on their business than any other thing. He doubt, [y/n] would depend on people like those. Even if she do, she might only end up lonely if they decided to put their business on top priority than her.

Bokuto wasn't exactly someone you can depend on. Actually, it also seems that Bokuto Koutarou has the same disorder but not too much, after all, he was still capable enough to take care of himself. [y/n] however...

"Sorry." Akaashi whispered. "I'll take care of you. So you don't have to be scared anymore..."

 **TO BE CONTINUED**


	5. Chapter 4: Date

The following days, [y/n] seemed paranoid over the 'woman' who we're going to come and kill her. Akaashi tried to assure her that it was just a prank but she still believed that it was real.

The prankster was already punished and all but the damage has already been done. Akaashi knew he needed to do something before [y/n] loses her mind. And so, two weeks after the video tape incident, he invited her to come with him to a...

"Amusement park?" she cocked her head. "The fun place?"

Akaashi nodded. "Can you join me there? I don't want to go alone." Akaashi lied. She looked like she wanted to say no but after hearing that 'he didn't want to go alone', she seems to hesitate to refuse. "Its been a while since I've been there. Will you come with me?"

"Uhm... She won't follow us there, will she?" she nervously said.

"No. I told you, she wasn't real. And even if she was, she won't go to a place where there was a lot of people, right? Besides, I'll be there with you. Don't you trust me?" Akaashi raised an eyebrow, using her trust on him as a weapon.

"I trust you, Keiji-tan." she said and nodded. "I'll go with you."

Akaashi smiled. "Thanks."

* * *

"Woah! Its beautiful here!" [y/n] looked around excitedly.

"Haven't you've been here before?" Akaashi asked.

"My brother brought me here three years ago." she turned to him with a wide smile.

He raised an eyebrow. "And your parents?"

[y/n] shook her head. "I've never been to anywhere with them. Nii-chan was the one who always brings me to a lot of place ever since were little. Once, he brought me to aquarium and a few times on the zoo and amusement parks! He also accompanies me to a movie theater if there was a movie I wanted to watch."

Akaashi looked down to her. So she was actually dependent on her brother before? With Bokuto's child-like behavior, he thought that he was not capable of taking care of [y/n]. But he was wrong. If that was the case, then [y/n] was probably forced to endure her separation from her brother when he have gone to uni.

"Aren't you sad that your brother was away?" Akaashi asked but the moment he let the question go, he found himself surprised. Asking questions like that or making a conversation was something he doesn't normally do.

[y/n] looked down with a sad smile. "I'm sad of course but I can't stay with brother forever. He needed to go to uni and he has a life to live." she then looked up to Akaashi, smiling widely this time. "Don't worry, Keiji-tan. Once you graduate too, I'll be able to let you go just like how I let my brother go. So for now, please let me be selfish and endure me for a bit, okay?"

Akaashi looked down at her surprise. This was the first time he heard her talk like that. She sounded normal as if she wasn't suffering from a mental disorder. Actually, she sounded like she knows she has a slight defect yet unable to fight against it.

He wanted to ask her if she actually knew about her DPD but he couldn't bring himself to. So instead of asking, he just wrapped his arm on her shoulder and pulled her closer to him.

"Don't worry. Its fine. I'll take care of you on Bokuto-san's place."

* * *

"Ugh! I think I dropped my heart somewhere over here..." [y/n] muttered after they get off the roller coaster ride.

"No one drops their heart from riding a roller coaster, [y/n]-san." Akaashi shook his head at her.

"Eh?! Is that you, Keiji-kun?" a girl's voice said.

Both Akaashi and [y/n] turned to the source of the voice. It was a tall girl with a dark short bob cut hair and brown eyes.

"Makino-san." Akaashi said as he recognized the girl.

Makino Rieko, a classmate of Akaashi back on his middle school days. On their last year of middle school, the girl confessed to Akaashi. But Akaashi rejected the confession apologizing to her. To Akaashi, his academics and volleyball were the most important. Anything other than those, like girls, were something he doesn't have any interest with. He gets along with Makino but he didn't really like her like how she likes him.

Makino was now studying at Nezumihoki Academy and a middle blocker at Nezumihoki Academy Girls Volleyball Team.

"Wah! I know it was you! Keiji-kun." Makino's eyes brightened. "Its been a while!"

Akaashi let a polite smile. "Yes."

As the two exchanged pleasantries, [y/n] frowned as she looked back and forth at the two. Was she being ignored? The girl was tall, yes. But [y/n] knows she was not that short! Actually, she was the third tallest on Fukurodani Girls Team! She was even taller than her other senpais. But why in the hell she was getting ignored? She was sure this Makino girl could see her 'just fine'.

Tired of it, [y/n] pulled on Akaashi's arm, forcing the boy to turn his attention to her.

"[y/n]-san?"

"We're going to the next ride, right?" she pouted a bit. Yup, pout. Her brother told her that pouting would work on Akaashi so she was sure it was going to be effective.

"Oh! You're with your sister?" Makino said looking at her as if she just noticed Akaashi wasn't alone.

[y/n] felt angry veins popping in her head at this. Does she looks like anything like Akaashi to be mistaken as his sister?!

"Ah no. This is Bokuto [y/n]. I'm sure you've heard of him but this is Bokuto-san's younger sister." Akaashi explained.

Makino nodded. "Oh yeah! Of course! He's one of the best player I've ever seen." she smiled and turned her eyes to Akaashi. "So he asked you to watch over her?"

That's it! [y/n] stood up straight, pushing her chest up. Yup. She was sure she has larger 'front' than her. It was not crazily large but she has bigger 'that' than the Makino girl. They get on the way when she runs and jump to spike but she was quite proud she already have 'that size' even though she was only a first year. Her female classmates were kinda envious of it, actually. "For your information, Keiji-tan brought me out for a date. And I'm more than capable enough to take care of myself without anyone watching over me, thank you very much."

Akaashi and Makino stared at her wide-eyed. Akaashi were not expecting such an outburst from her. While Makino thought she werent capable of saying anything back considering that she kinda looked childish even at first glance.

"Makino! Come on! We have to go! Everyone's already waiting for us!" a girl called Makino on a distance.

"I'm coming!" Makino waved at her friend and turned to Akaashi. "I've got to go now. I'm here with my friends. I'll see you at the next tournament, Keiji-kun." she smiled sweetly at him, making [y/n] growl, then turned to [y/n]. "Nice to meet you, Bokuto-chan." she said with a little edge on her tone and turned to join her friend.

"What the- Why you?!" [y/n] jumped to chase after her and probably scratch her eyes but Akaashi caught her on th back of her jacket and pulled her back.

"Why are you so angry?" Akaashi sighed. He knew Makino were showing an utter dislike to [y/n] but she didn't say anything that would deserve of being attacked by [y/n]. Actually, he was surprised [y/n] sensed that Makino was giving her 'I don't like you' signals.

"Let me go, Keiji-tan! I'll gorge her eyes out!" [y/n] struggled.

"Stop that. Don't you want to go to the next ride? I'll buy you ice cream after that." Akaashi said.

"Hmph. Fine." [y/n] crossed her arms pouting as she stopped struggling.

"Good." Akaashi smiled a little and let her jacket go.

[y/n] run back to his side and clung on his right arm again. "What does she mean she'll see you at the tournament?"

"She's a middle blocker at Nezumihoki Academy. They're top competitors for nationals." Akaashi replied.

"I'll crush them once we faced them." [y/n] grumbled.

Akaashi let a sigh once again. Normal [y/n] was already troublesome enough. But angry [y/n] were a lot more troublesome than the normal one.

He looked down at her as he led her to the drop tower ride. Well... At least she already forgotten the video tape incident. He have to thank Makino later for angering [y/n].

 **TO BE CONTINUED**


	6. Chapter 5: Be a Little Selfish

_"I'm sorry. But [y/n]-chan has a DPD." she heard the doctor said. But at that time, she wasn't sure what it meant._

 _"Like Koutarou..." her mother said sadly. [y/n] looked up to her mother. Why does she looked sad? If her brother has also 'DPD', whatever it was, it was a good thing right? After all, her brother was a cool guy._

 _"Koutarou-kun has a milder one. [y/n]-chan however..." the doctor turned to her with a a strange look. Why was he looking at her like that? Was there anything wrong with her?_

 _Her father sighed. "It can't be helped. I heard it was hereditary. My grandmother and my brother has the same case."_

 _"How bad is it?" her mother asked the doctor._

 _"Slow development, incapable of being independent and many more to mention. You'll need to monitor her well. It will gonna be dangerous leaving her unsupervised."_

 _That was the first time she heard the word "DPD' or Dependent Personality Disorder'._

* * *

 _"I heard the girl has DPD." she heard a parent of her classmate one time. "What was that anyway?"_

 _"Im not sure but I think slow maturity or something? It seems that her brother has it too." another one whispered although it was loud enough for her to hear._

 _Her parents already explained to her what was DPD. As she heard what it was, she finally understand why some of her classmates were calling her a 'big baby'._

 _Everyone seems to be against her. Her only ally was her brother, Bokuto Koutarou._

 _"Don't listen to others!" Koutarou said one time. "And don't just agree to everything people tells you! Be more selfish! No matter what, be selfish and take whatever you wanted! Fight for it!"_

 _"But... I don't know if I can..." she whispered. "People let you do what you want because you're the ace of the volleyball team. You always bring our school to victory every sports meet so everyone likes you. Me on the other hand..." [y/n] looked down._

 _"If that's the case-" Koutarou opened his bag and pulled a volleyball out of it. "-I'll teach you how to play then!"_

 _And so, she trained hard. With the help of her one and only ally, her brother, she became stronger and stronger until she become confident enough to be selfish like him too. She became more lively as she become one of their elementary school's strongest female wing spiker and ace. Those people and classmates who used to mock her became a lot more friendly to her, praising her for her accomplishments and so on. It doesn't matter if she was slow when it comes to lessons, her school were more than ready to turn a blind eye on her grades as long as she make their school popular as a volleyball champion school._

 _'Be more selfish'. That was what her brother told him. And she did. It didn't matter if they don't want it. They can't say no to her anymore. If they do, she'll just throw a tantrum or cry. And if she cries, others would give the person who refused her with a 'you're making our champion ace cry' look and will be forced to agree with her. That continued until middle school._

 _At middle school, she maintained her position as the ace. Now gone, the nonassertive and docile girl. The [y/n] on middle school were bright, loud and cheerful. She did made a lot of 'real' friends there who didn't really care about her DPD even after knowing about it. But of course, there were still some people who seems to mock her about it. Still, they didn't dare to voice it out loud and faked being friendly with her because... No one messes with ace._

 _Her brother graduated from middle school later on but she was fine, she has her friends to watch over her._

 _It was when her brother were already second year when he mentioned about his kouhai named, Akaashi Keiji._

 _"He's a good setter, you know. And he's really smart! He also understands me well." Koutarou said one night._

 _"Really?! That's good then! You said you don't get along with your previous setter." she said, remembering those times her brother complained about that particular senpai to her._

 _"Yeah. Im glad he already graduate." her brother said, pouting._

 _[y/n] smiled brightly. She wanted to meet this Akaashi Keiji that his brother were talking about. He seems like an awesome guy._

* * *

And now, she was on highschool. Like on her middle school she was still free to do whatever she wanted and her senpais and teammates didn't seems to care.

She also met Akaashi. Her brother was right. Akaashi was really an awesome guy.

Before graduating middle school, she actually promised herself that she'll try to lessen her selfishness and try to be more mature even just a tiny bit. But after she met Akaashi, she couldn't help but to be more selfish. She know she has become very dependent on him, monopolizing him and all but she couldn't help herself.

It was actually his fault for giving in to each of her every demands and catering her selfishness. It was his fault for being there when she needed someone and for pulling her up when she was down. It was all his fault for being too kind. He was so kind, she was taking advantage of that kindness. She feels so bad for what she was doing but don't have any plans of stopping.

It all started with a curiosity about the guy her brother was so proud about. But later on, it comes to the point when the curosity turned to something close to possessiveness. His attention, his time, everything. She wanted it all.

She knew that one day, he'll leave just like her brother and she has to let him go. She knew. But for now... She'll try to be more than selfish when it comes to him. Just until it was time for him to go...

 **TO BE CONTINUED**


	7. Chapter 6: Interhigh Prelim Trouble

Interhigh, the first of the two major volleyball tournament that each and every volleyball teams were training for.

It was finally time! But...

"Where in the world is Bokuto?!" Coach Ando screamed as everyone panicked as they waited in front of the school with the bus, all ready to go.

"She wasn't answering." Kawaguchi said as she tried to contact the ace once again.

"Were going to be late at the opening ceremony." Asai said shaking her head.

"Uhmm... How about we go already and tell [y/n] to just head straight to the location? There will be two more match before us, right? That will give her some time." the captain, Hirano suggested.

Coach Ando sighed. "You're right." he turned to look at the whole team. "Were going first and wait for Bokuto there!" Then, he pointed to Kawaguchi. Keep contacting her."

"Yessir!"

Coach Ando shook his head. "She's really a pain in the ass."

* * *

Akaashi stared at the Fukurodani Girls Team curiously as they hurriedly lined beside the Fukurodani Boys Team. [y/n] was missing.

"Uhm. Excuse me? Where is [y/n]?" he asked the first year setter, Kawaguchi.

"Err... She probably overslept. We can't seem to contact her." the girl replied.

Akaashi mentally face palmed. He wasn't expecting something like that to happen. It never happened to [y/n]'s older brother before so it never occurred to him that it would happen to the younger one.

Sighing, he pulled his phone. He knew it was rude making a call in the middle of the opening ceremony but he has no other choice. He browsed over his phone book and call [y/n]. He heard her phone rang. "Answer it, [y/n]-san..."

* * *

[y/n] groaned as she opened her eyes. "Did I dreamt of something?" she whispered as she blankly stared at the ceiling. She was sure she dreamt of something but totally forgotten what it was about.

Just then, she heard her phone rang. "Hmm?" She picked it up and saw Akaashi's name. "Keiji-tan? I wonder what he wants." She received the call. "Keiji-tan?"

"Where are you?" Akaashi's voice sounded.

"Uhm... My room. I just woke up." she replied.

"You do know that today is the Interhigh tournament, right?" Akaashi asked.

"..." she stood there blankly until it finally hits her. "WHAT?! I FORGOT!" she panicked as she run out of her room.

"Your teammates are already here so just take a train and go straight here." Akaashi said.

[y/n] stopped running. "But... I've never been there." she said as she whimpered. "I want to play!" she cried.

"Alright! Stop crying! Just get on the right train and get off the right station. I'll wait for you outside the station so hurry up!"

"Okay." she sniffed.

"Call me when you're at this place station."

* * *

"Just on time!" [y/n] managed to shove herself inside the train before the door closes. Luckily, it wasn't full like usual. She was sure she'll get scolded by Coach Ando later. Just thinking about it was making her feel scared.

"Bokuto-chan?"

[y/n] turned beside her and felt annoyed seeing who it was. It was Makino Rieko. The girl from the amusement park.

Wanting to at least be a little respectfully considering that the other girl was a third year, she greeted back although a little bit sourly. "Hello, Makino-san."

"What a coincidence! Why are you here? Its interhigh today, right?" Makino smiled although [y/n] could sense how fake it was.

"I woke up late." she honestly replied. No sense on making herself look perfect for this girl.

Makino chuckled. "You're so funny."

[y/n] looked away. She wanted to ask Makino why she was there too when her team was also on the competition but she don't want the other girl to think she was interested in talking to her so she keep quiet.

"How was Keiji-kun?" Makino asked.

"He's good." [y/n] simply replied.

"He was going to graduate this school year, right? Do you know what college he was going to go?" Makino continued talking to her despite of her obviously lack of interest in having a conversation with her.

"Dunno." she gave another simple reply.

"Ah... Must be nice to go on a same university as him. I mean, I'm graduating this school year too. There was a big chance we might go into the same university this time."

[y/n] mentally growled. She wanted to hurt the woman. Really! But stopped herself. She don't want to get kicked out of interhigh.

The whole ride ended up with her listening to the older woman trying to rile her up.

After a while, the door of the train opened as the train finally reached her station. Or that's what she thought.

"Where are you going?!" Makino reached over her jacket, pulling her back.

[y/n] gave her a strange look. "This is the station Im getting off. Aren't this your station too?"

"Me? Yes. But you. No. Your station is the one after this. That is where the tournament will take place!" Makino said, not letting her go.

"Huh? What the heck?! All of the teams will be playing on same gym! Yours and my team will be sharing the same gym along with Keiji-tan's team and the others!" she stared at Makino weirdly.

"Who said my team are playing? Were joining Spring High but were skipping Interhigh. Our team were not ready yet for Interhigh, you know?" she smiled.

"Oh... I see." [y/n] stepped back. She might have got the station wrong. It can't be helped. It was her first time taking a train to that place.

"I have to go, Bokuto-chan. Bye~" Makino waved and turned her back to [y/n], totally missing the ugly smirk that formed on Makino's face. She also failed to notice, that Makino was wearing her volleyball uniform.

* * *

"Ugh! Where is she?!" Coach Ando questioned.

"Akaashi volunteered to pick her up outside the station. They'll be here in a moment." Hirano said.

A girl with dark short bob cut hair passed them and joined the group beside the Fukurodani Girls Team.

"Makino! What took you so long?!" one of the girls asked the newcomer. "Just how long it takes to find and buy a new pair of volleyball shoes?!"

"Sorry. I just got rid of an annoying owl who gets on my way."

"Huh?!"

* * *

[y/n] run out of the station and look around in search of Akaashi. "Huh? Where is he? Am I on the right place?" she pulled her phone from her pocket but realized the battery was empty. "What?! Why now?!"

"Huh? [y/n]-chan?" a voice sounded behind her.

[y/n] turned around and saw a familiar bed head who was currently on a motorcycle. "Kuroo-tan!" Kuroo Tetsurou was her brother's close friend. He have been on their house before, many times than she could count.

"Its been a while! Why are you here? And... Alone?" Kuroo stared at her in confusion. He knew about her condition. He knew she can't be left alone especially if going to a place that far.

"Interhigh Tournament." she said.

Kuroo became more confused. "But the tournament was on the station before this. That was always the case." he said.

"What?!"

"You got the wrong station." Kuroo stated.

"That! That! That filthy rodent!" she angrily shouted.

"Woah! Calm down! What happened?"

[y/n] explained what happened. From waking up late to totally forgetting the tournament to getting on the train and meeting a plague infected mouse and so on.

"Haha! She was probably tying to get rid of some possible competition!" Kuroo laughed.

"I'll peck her eyes off!"

"Calm down. Why don't you let big brother Kuroo drive you there? The next train will arrive in one hour. I'm sure you don't want to wait for one hour when I could bring you there in 30 minutes." Kuroo grinned.

[y/n[ turned her eyes to Kuroo's motorcycle. "With that?"

"Yup? Scared?" Kuroo grinned.

"I'm not!" [y/n] pouted.

"Get on."

* * *

"She's not there!" Akaashi said as be returned back to the gym. It was almost time for his own match so he was forced to return to the gym without [y/n].

"Just where the heck is she?!" Coach Ando said. Their match already began. It was still the first set. Without [y/n] they were having a hard time scoring.

"Coacccchhhhh!"

Coach Ando and Akaashi turned to the voice. It was [y/n] and Kuroo was with him.

"Kuroo-san?"

"Hey! Akaashi." the ex Nekoma captain grinned.

"I'll scold you later! Go there and win this match!" Coach Ando said.

"Okay!" [y/n] turned to Akaashi and bowed. "Sorry Keiji-tan."

Akaashi sighed. "Tell me what happened later. I'll go to my team now. Good luck." he ruffled her hair before running to his teammates.

"Thank Kuroo-tan." she thanked the bed head.

"Don't worry about it. Just win this match." Kuroo said.

[y/n] looked over the court with a dangerous glint on her eyes. "We will. I will make sure of it."

* * *

The Nezumihoki walked through the bleachers. They just finished their match and won two out of three sets. Their next match would be in the afternoon.

As Makino followed her teammates...

"Hurry! Stop her! Don't ever let her score this one!" One of the Hirai High School Girls Team member shouted.

Makino stopped to watch but as a familiar girl jumped up bravely despite of three blockers looming in front of her, her eyes widened.

Terrifying sound of spike sounded as the spiker blown the middle one among the three blockers and sent the ball to Makino's direction, going dangerously close to her face, too close to her cheek.

"Woah! Makino! That was close! Are you alright?!" one of her teammates checked over her.

But she frozen, unable to answer her teammate. She could still feel the wind on her cheek. Her wide eyes turned down to the first year spiker, who sent that terrifying ball up there.

Bokuto [y/n] was looking up to her. Her golden eyes glinting dangerously as if an owl having her sights lock on a little mouse.

It was a warning from, [y/n] to her.

 **TO BE CONTINUED**


	8. Chapter 7: The Most Important

"Woah! She seriously did that?!" Eguchi stared at [y/n] when she told them what happened with Makino.

"Talk about low blow." Asai muttered.

"I can't believe there were actually some people who would do something like that these days." Kawaguchi shook her head.

"Yeah. But what I'm more curious is..." Eguchi smirked. "You said you first met her at the amusement park with Akaashi-senpai. So? What are you doing there with Akaashi-senpai?"

Asai giggled. "Do you even need to ask? Of course it was a date!" the third year teased, nudging [y/n].

"Hm? Yeah. I think it is. He said he don't want to go there alone so I accompanied him. Since it was just the two of us, I guess of was a date?" [y/n] said, not even flustered from her teammates teasing.

"You're no fun." Asai frowned. "I was waiting for a blush but your straightforward answer kinda ruined it!"

"Chiemi-chan was a lot more fun to tease than [y/n]-chan." Eguchi grinned and elbowed Kawaguchi. "Right, Chiemi-chan?"

Face reddening, Kawaguchi looked at Eguchi. "Please stop that!"

"Huh? What?" [y/n] curiously looked over the two.

"What's with the reaction? Don't tell me you didn't know that Kawaguchi has a crush with Mori Mikio." Asai chuckled.

"Senpai!" Kawaguchi frowned at the older girl.

"Mori-kun? You mean the boys team libero?" [y/n] cocked her head.

"Yeah! Yeah! I caught her staring at him once! She does looooookk in love~" Eguchi continued her teasing to Kawaguchi's frustration.

"Hey! You two! That's enough teasing! Coach Ando and Coach Yamiji said they'll treat is for lunch. So come on! We'll join the boys team." the captain said.

"Oh?! The boys team? Mr. Libero will be there then." Eguchi whispered and giggled along with Asai.

"Ugh! Please..." Kawaguchi groaned.

Chuckling, [y/n] pat Kawaguchi on the back.

* * *

"Keeeiijiii-tannnnn!" [y/n] shouted as she run over to Akaashi who were waiting with his teammates and Kuroo in front of a restaurant. As she get to him, she cling on his arm like usual.

"Oho? I didn't know you two were this close." Kuroo who would be joining them, said with his signature grin.

"Hmm? Why? Is there anything wrong with this?" [y/n] looked up to Kuroo questioningly.

Kuroo shook his head. "Nothing is wrong. But I bet Bokuto would cry if he found out someone already stole his beloved sister."

Akaashi gave him a warning look. "Don't tell him unnecessary things.

"Don't worry about it." Kuroo chuckled. "Shall we go inside?"

The teams ate their fill, reloading themselves for their next match. Both team won the first round. Although some mishaps happened on the girls side, they managed to survive it and gets a permission to move on the second round, their last match for that day.

"[y/n]-san... Please stop sneaking carrots to my plate. Eat them." Akaashi said as he looked down at the piled up sliced carrots on the side of his plate.

"I don't want them! They're not tasty!" [y/n] whined.

Their teammates ignored them. Everyone were busy stuffing their faces full of food to pay them attention.

"Have you even tried eating one before?" Akaashi sighed picking up one of the carrots with his chopsticks.

"No. But nii-chan said it taste terrible." [y/n] said, pulling his plate away from Akaashi in fear that he might return those carrots to her plate.

"Open your mouth. Here." Akaashi moved his chopstick closer to her.

"No!" she refused.

"Just try one. Open up." he tried again, pushing the chopsticks more closer.

"Uhmpp!" [y/n] shook her head stubbornly, shutting her mouth tight. There was no way that carrot would go inside her mouth. She was sure it would taste terrible.

"[y/n]. Don't test my patience." Akaashi said but [y/n] still refused.

Kuroo who were sitting beside [y/n] and were watching them in amusement reached to [y/n]'s arm and pinched her.

"Oww!"

Taking it as an opportunity, Akaashi shoved the carrot to [y/n]'s open mouth and reached to cover her mouth, making sure she won't spit it out.

"Uhmp!"

"Eat it." Akaashi ordered, not taking his hand away.

Teary eyed, [y/n] did what Akaashi said, swallowing the cursed carrots. After making sure it was gone, Akaashi grinned in satisfaction.

"See? You could actually eat it."

[y/n] hurriedly reached over the glass of water and drank it, washing the taste of the carrot away.

"You two are mean." [y/n] sniffed and rubbed her tears.

Kuroo laughed. "You need to eat vegetables if you want to get taller."

"I'm fine with my height!" she argued.

"Here's some more carrots."

"I don't want that!"

* * *

After lunch, both team headed back to the gymnasium for their respective matches.

The girls next match was with the Nohebi Girls Team while the boys were with Tamanaha Boys Team.

"Don't let your guard down. This team has solid receives. Try for a wipe as much as you can, Bokuto." the coach instructed.

"Okay." [y/n] saluted.

"Alright. Go, Fukurodani!"

* * *

If [y/n] would be honest, she would say the previous match was a lot harder than the current one.

Nohebi Girls Team do have solid receives as the coach has said. But they were weak in offence. There were teams who specialized defense like Nekoma but Nekoma were able to attack and block. Nohebi Girls Team however could only receive. They can't block properly.

"Three blockers!" Asai said as [y/n] jumped. She spiked the ball and make a point with a wipe.

The whistle blows. The first set ended with Fukurodani winning that set.

"This seems easy." Eguchi stated as she took her water bottle.

"Don't let your guard down." the captain said.

"I won't."

"The boys were on the lead too." Kawaguchi said, looking at the other court. "Oh! They won the first set!"

[y/n] looked at the boys and smiled as she met Akaashi's eyes. Akaashi looked over the girls score and smiled a little seeing the result.

"I hope we manage a back to back win for Fukurodani at this tournament."

* * *

The second set started. Fukurodani keep seeing through Nohebi's game increasing the difference on scores.

[y/n] was on her top form, scoring point after point.

"[y/n]-san!" Kawaguchi set the ball up for [y/n]. Prepared to send the ball rocketing up again, she raised her arm to spike the ball. But...

"Akaashi!"

"Akaashi-san!"

"Senpai!"

Shouts of distress from the boys team broken her concentration. She ended up missing the ball.

"Bokuto! What the hell are you doing?!" the coach angrily shouts but [y/n] couldn't seems to hear him. Her eyes were on the other court, on Akaashi lying on the ground.

"Oh hell... Time out!" the coach called for a time out.

"Keiji-tan!" [y/n] were about to run to the other court but her teammates grabbed her.

"Were on the match!" Captain Hirano said, pulling her back.

Teary eyed, [y/n] turned to her. "But Keiji-tan is..."

"He just sprained his ankle when he tried to save the ball! Its normal!" Hirano keep pulling her as she keep struggling.

"No!" [y/n] tried to pull away more.

"[y/n]! Were on a important match!" Hirano shouted.

"Keiji-tan is more important to me than anything else!" [y/n] shouted back.

"[y/n]-san." a voice called.

"Keiji-tan!" [y/n] pulled from her teammates and run to Akaashi who was being supported by his teammates. "Are you alright?"

"Yeah. But listen to me."

[y/n] nodded.

"I'm fine so don't worry about me and win your own match." Akaashi said firmly.

"Keiji-tan..."

"Do it for me, okay?" Akaashi said and reached to wipe her tears.

Seeing how serious Akaashi was, [y/n] nodded. "Okay."

* * *

"This sucks. It hurts." Akaashi muttered as he sat on the clinic with ice on his ankle.

"It's swollen." Suzumeda said.

"Yeah. It hurts a lot."

"You gets carried away at times." Kuroo chuckled.

Just then, the door opens and came rushing in was Makino. "Keiji-kun! Are you alright?"

"Makino-san?" Akaashi looked at the newcomer surprised.

"Our match just finished so I came rushing here to see if you're okay."

"Oh. I see. Thank you for worrying. But I'm fine." Akaashi said.

"Is there anything I could do for you? Do you want me to bandage it? Or anything?"

"That was unnecessary." Kuroo suddenly said. The three turned to him in surprise. "I'm sure that [y/n]-chan and her team were done with their match by now. And I'm sure [y/n]-chan would prefer to do the bandaging herself."

Makino faltered a bit. "Err... But does she even know-"

"Even if she didn't know, she would still liked to do it. I'm sure she'll throw a tantrum if she found out you did it before her. And..." Kuroo grinned. "If she find you here, she'll make you pay for what you did this morning."

Makino's eyes widened as she sweat nervously.

"Huh? What was that?" Akaashi asked clueless at what happened that morning.

"Why don't you ask Makino-chan?" Kuroo chuckled.

Makino stepped back a bit as Akaashi turned to look at her with a questioning look.

"Oh... Ah... Its nothing... Uhm... I have to go back to my team now." Makino said and run out of the room in a hurry.

"What's going on?" Akaashi asked, turning to Kuroo.

"They just kinda fought this morning." Kuroo shrugged.

Akaashi looked at Kuroo suspiciously. He knows he was hiding something. But he decide to let it go for now.

"Ow... It hurts."

"Keiji-tan! Dont die!" The door was thrown open and this time, the one coming in was a teary eyed [y/n].

Akaashi sighed. "I'm not going to die." he said and patted her head as she sits beside him. "Did your team win?"

"Yeah. Your team was on the lead now as well. When I run away, it was 23- 19."

Akaashi smiled. "Good. Anyway. Don't do what you did in the middle of the match ever again. Leaving the court in the middle of the game is wrong."

"But you're injured." [y/n] argued.

"Its normal to get injured in the middle of a game. It's not even bad as it looks."

"But still-"

"Its an important match."

"Keiji-tan is a lot more important." [y/n] sulked, looking away.

Akaashi sighed. It looks like he needed to be more careful not to get injured from now on. "Troublesome."

 **TO BE CONTINUED**


	9. Chapter 8: Promise me you'll win

"Wah! Keiji-tan?! What are you doing here?!" [y/n] stared at the setter in surprise.

It was the second day of the Inter High Preliminaries and she was preparing her stuff when the door bell sounded. She was surprised seeing that it was Akaashi who rang it.

He was already on his volleyball uniform and carrying his bag. He was ready to go so why was he there?

"I'm picking you up. I don't want what happened yesterday to happen again." he narrowed his eyes as he looked down at her. "I'm relieved that you didn't forgot about today. I thought you were still sleeping."

[y/n] pouted, offended that Akaashi would think about that. She wasn't that irresponsible. Well... A bit. But not 'that irresponsible'.

"So..? Are you ready?" he asked.

"Yeah. I'm ready to go. Just let me get my bag and we'll go." she smiled and run back inside to take her bag.

"I'm excited for today." [y/n] said when she returned. She put her shoes on and looked up to Akaashi. "I'm ready."

Akaashi reached towards her bag and took it from her. " Let's go."

* * *

"Oh! You two were together." Asai smirked.

"I picked her up." Akaashi said handing [y/n]'s bag back to her.

"Thank you, Keiji-tan." she smiled.

Akaashi patted her head. "I'll join my team. You behave."

"Stop treating me like a child." [y/n] fumed, glaring to the setter.

"Yeah. Yeah. Sorry." Akaashi grinned and moved to join his teammates waiting in front of their bus.

"You two really do get along." Asai commented.

[y/n] smiled. "Akaashi-tan is really nice. He always watch over me. He's like Kou nii-chan."

Asai raised an eyebrow. "Was it really just 'that'?"

"Huh?"

"Are you sure he was just a 'brother'? I think there was really something more in there." Asai said.

"Something more?" [y/n] cocked her head to the side, confused.

"Are you really that clueless?!" the third year stared at her in disbelief.

"I'm not sure what you are talking about, Asai-senpai." [y/n] said.

Asai sighed and shook her head. "Nevermind."

* * *

"We still have time before our match. You're free to go to wherever you want but be sure to return before it begins." the coach said.

"Shall we watch the boys match then?" Eguchi turned to [y/n] and Kawaguchi.

"Yeah! Let's go!" [y/n] excitedly nodded while Kawaguchi blushed.

"What school were they facing?" Eguchi asked as they moved to find a seat.

"Keiji-tan said it was against Nohebi." [y/n] replied and sat as she found a good spot where they could see the Fukurodani and Nohebi's court well.

"Oh! I think they'll going to be fine. Nohebi Men's team was stronger than their female team but they have never defeated Fukurodani before." Eguchi said.

"Really?" [y/n] looked over the court. She know Akaashi and his team were capable but she was getting some bad vibes from the Nohebi team. "Good luck, Keiji-tan..."

* * *

It was an upset. Everyone were on shock at the match's result. The whole gym were quiet, everyone were unable to process the result of the match between Fukurodani and Nohebi. It was only natural. No one expected that Fukurodani would lose to Nohebi. No one.

The whistle sounded. Just then when the result finally sink in. The gym was on uproar. Nohebi cheerer's cheered as the players celebrates.

The Fukurodani's side were silent. The cheerers were obviously disappointed by the result.

"Well... Bokuto was gone. We all know that he was the team's power." [y/n] heard one of the old man at the back said.

[y/n] made a sour face. That wasn't true! Her brother said Fukurodani were strong. [y/n] was sure that even without her brother, they could win. It was just Nohebi got lucky. She was sure!

The Fukurodani boys walked out of the gym after thanking the cheerers. As they bowed, Akaashi's eyes met [y/n] who gave him a sad look.

* * *

"Keiji-tan!" Akaashi heard [y/n]'s voice as his team walked through the gym halls.

"[y/n]-san." Akaashi stopped and turned to his teammates. "Go ahead. I'll come after you later." he said.

His teammates nodded and left, leaving Akaashi to deal with the younger Bokuto.

"Keiji-tan. Are you alright?" [y/n] asked in concern.

Akaashi sighed but nodded. "I'm still lightheaded. The loss wasn't sinking yet. I guess."

[y/n] looked up to him sadly. She don't like seeing Akaashi so down like that.

Determined to make him feel better, [y/n] pulled him on a hug, surprising the setter.

"[y/n]-san?"

"Don't be sad! You did your best out there and they just got lucky on that last one! If the ball didn't get caught on the net, you guys could have win! It was just luck so make sure to pay them back on Spring High!" she said as she tightened her hug.

Akaashi stood in surprise for a while before hugging her back.

"Thank you. [y/n]-san. Thank you." Akaashi whispered thankful of [y/n]'s kindness.

He then pulled back and looked down at her with a small hint of a smile.

"We lost but I at least want to see your team win. Promise me you'll win this, the next one and the following matches." he said, holding her shoulder.

[y/n] nodded, determinedly. "I promise. I'll win for Keiji-tan.

* * *

Hidden in the shadows, Makino glared at the two figure a few distance away. Akaashi and the Bokuto girl. She hates that girl. What did Akaashi saw in her anyway? As far as she could see, the girl was so immature and troublesome. Why was Akaashi bothering with her? Was it because Bokuto Koutarou asked him to watch over her? No... She was sure Akaashi wasn't the type to do that just because someone told him to do so. Even if Bokuto did ask and Akaashi decided to do it, the attention he was giving her was too much.

A long time ago, ago, she confessed but Akaashi told her he has no interest on relationships. She thought Akaashi feels it was still too early for him so she decided to wait. She knows that they would cross paths no matter what, even if they go to different schools because both of them were volleyball players. So she decided to wait. But now, this [y/n] girl suddenly came barging, getting on her way!

If Fukutodani Girls Team wins their match against Obata High School (which she was sure would lose against Fukurodani easily) and if her team also wins, they'll end up facing each other at the first round of the main preliminaries.

Her eyes narrowed. "I'll crush you and your team. I'll show Keiji-kun I'm the better one."

 **TO BE CONTINUED**


	10. Chapter 9: Fever

"That's all for today's practice. I want you to rest well today for tomorrow's match." Coach Ando said, looking over the team members faces. "We'll be facing Nezumihoki tomorrow."

[y/n] narrowed her eyes at the mention of Makino Rieko's team, Nezumihoki.

"As we all know, Nezumihoki were average when it comes to attack and defense. They were not good but not exactly bad. But don't underestimate them. Don't let your guard down just because you're stronger. Don't let what happened to the boys team happen to you." the coach tone was severe.

"Yes, sir!"

"That's all. Go home and rest." he turned but looked back to the girls. "And use an umbrella. Its pouring outside."

"Yes, sir." The girls moved to gather their stuffs.

"It really is pouring outside." Eguchi said and turned to [y/n] and Kawaguchi. "Did you two brought an umbrella?"

"Yeah. I always have one with me." Kawaguchi smiled.

"I think I did." [y/n] replied and slung her bag on her shoulder. Just then, she realized she left her other pair of shoes at the club room. "Gah! My other shoes!" she turned to her fellow first year as she run away. "You two just go ahead! I'll get my shoes from the club room!" she declared and run out of the pouring rain.

"[y/n]! The coach just told us to use an umbrella!" the captain shouted but the ace was already too far to hear her.

* * *

"Here it is." [y/n] said and stuffed her shoes to her bag. Just then, she noticed that she don't have her umbrella on her bag. "Eh?! Did I actually forgot to bring it?!" [y/n] checked her bag carefully but found no traces of the umbrella. She then shrugged. "Oh well. I'll just go run. I don't get sick easily anyway."

Her phone suddenly rang. Curiously, she pulled it out and checked the message.

"It's raining. Make sure you have an umbrella with you. -Akaashi" It was Akaashi.

She winced. Too late for that reminder. She already forgot to bring one. "Meh! It's not like Keiji-tan would know." she said and run out of the rain, disregarding her coach and Akaashi's reminder.

* * *

Morning. It was the day of Fukurodani's match against Nezumihoki.

[y/n] woke up early. But for some reason, her body was heavy and she feels hot.

"I'm not feeling well..." she muttered as she sat on her bed. "Did I get sick from the rain?"

She was soaked to the bone when she arrived home yesterday. But she was feeling fine before going to bed.

"No. This is a very important day. The chance to kick that Makino's butt finally arrived. I can't let a small fever get on my way." she threw her blanket off and jumped out of the bed. However, a sudden dizziness assaulted her. She fell to the floor. "Oww!"

She laid her head down on the ground, trying to soothe her head. But the sudden ringing of her phone jolted her up.

"I wonder who it is?" [y/n] groaned and forced herself up. She pulled herself to the bed and took her phone. It was a call from Akaashi.

"Keiji-tan!" she panicked as she saw his name on the screen.

Should she ignore the call? No. Akaashi might end up coming over to check on her if she didn't pick up. And if he came over, he'll find out she wasn't feeling well and force her to stay at home. She need to answer his call. And she need to be careful or Akaashi would figure out she wasn't feeling well.

She let out a small cough and answered the call. "Keiji-tan? What is it?" [y/n] asked hoping she doesn't sound sick or anything.

"[y/n]. Should I pick you up? I'm going to watch your match." he said.

[y/n] gulped nervously. "Err... No. I'll be fine. You don't really need to pick me up. I'll be able to go to the meeting place on time this time."

"Are you sure?" Akaashi asked, obviously not trusting her word.

"I swear I'll be fine! Please don't worry anymore." she said hopefully it was enough to convince him.

"Alright. Just make sure you have everything with you. I'll see you at the venue. Bye." the call ended.

[y/n] sighed in relief. She was glad he didn't noticed that she wasn't feeling well.

Now, the hard part was hiding it from Coach Ando and her teammates. "Will I be able to hide this?"

* * *

"[y/n]! I thought you're going to be late!" Eguchi laughed and playfully slapped her arm.

"Er... I woke up early." she gave the libero a weak smile making the other woman raise an eyebrow.

"What's wrong? You're kinda out of it." she observed looking at their ace face. "You looked flushed. Are you sick?"

[y/n]'s eyes widened and covered Eguchi's mouth. She looked around to see if any of their teammates who were present heard it and sigh seeing that the others were too sleepy to pay attention.

She let Eguchi go. "Don't tell anyone."

"Don't tell anyone?!"

"Shhh!"

"Are you crazy?! You're burning up! You cant play in this condition!" Eguchi shout-whispered.

"I can and I will. We'll be facing Nezumihoki this time and this is my chance to defeat that stupid Makino. So please..." [y/n] pleaded.

Eguchi sighed. "Do you really think you'll be able to hide this from the coach and everyone? It's pretty obvious you're not feeling well."

"I'll talk to the coach later. But for now, don't tell anyone."

* * *

Akaashi sat near the Fukurodani cheerers. His eyes were locked on [y/n]. It narrowed as he noticed something strange. She looked flushed and she didn't seems as energetic as she normally was.

Before every matches, she was so noisy you could hear her to the other end of the court. But right now, she was quiet and sitting silently.

"Is she sick?"

* * *

[y/n] talked to the coach regarding her fever. As expected, she got scolded. He also refused to let her play. But [y/n] managed to convince him to let her on the match after a few begging. He would let her as long as she don't push herself too hard. He told her he won't hesitate to take her out of the game if it looked like it was too much for her.

When they lined up, Makino was giving her a nasty grin but [y/n]'s head were too fuzzy to notice it. Her condition didn't seems to escape their opponents however.

The game begins. And it was hell for [y/n]. Her head was spinning, her body was heavy and it was hot. Too hot.

Their opponent keep targeting her, seeing she was in no condition to play. But it wasn't like [y/n] was pulling her weight.

She was getting through the blocks and her spikes were still deadly despite of her fever. It was probably one of the reason why Coach Ando haven't taken her out of the game yet. But it was taking everything out if her just to stand.

Whenever she were about to fall, all she would do was to remind herself that she promised Akaashi she would win and keep winning then would glance up to the seats to look at Akaashi's face. So far, it managed to give her strength to continue.

"Why don't you take yourself out of the game, already? You're in no condition to play." Makino whispered with her nasty mug as both of them rotated to the front after the Nezumihoki's time out ended.

"I wanted to see Keiji-tan happy so even if this kills me later, I'll play. He told me to win all the matches after all." she let a smirk of her own. Makino seethed at this. "Listen, Makino-chan. Sick or not, I'll defeat you as if it's the last thing to do." her eyes narrowed as if an owl locking on her prey.

The match resumed. [y/n] has become more aggressive on her plays. Three blockers were not enough to stop her cross or wipes with her straights. She was unstoppable. It was as if she was programmed to crush Nezumihoki.

With another wipe, the whistle sounded. The first set ended with Fukurodani winning with the score of 25-19.

Eguchi patted [y/n]'s shoulder as she passed her. "Nice. You managed to get us a win despite of that fever."

[y/n] didn't reply, making Eguchi stop. Curiously, she turned to look at their ace. Just then, she tilted and fell.

"[y/n]!" Eguchi caught her before she slammed to the ground.

"Eguchi! What happened?!" the captain asked as their teammates run to check on their ace.

"I don't know! She just fell!" Eguchi panicked.

"Let me see!" the coach approached them and touched [y/n]'s forehead. "She's burning up. Her fever worsened."

On the other side of the net, the Nezumihoki watched curiously.

"They shouldn't have brought her on the court if she wasn't feeling well." the Nezumihoki captain commented. "Powerhouse team and their pride is scary, they'll put a sick girl on the court just to win."

"You have to admit, she was still strong despite of the fever. I feel like my arms were going to fly whenever I receive her serves." the third year libero said, shaking her arms.

"I wonder if she's okay." the vice captain said this time.

Makino let a silent smirk. _"She finally break."_ she thought, trying to stop the smirk from showing. But all the glee she felt was wiped out as she saw a figure entered the court.

It was Akaashi. He run to check on [y/n], looking worried. He gently touched her forehead and frowned probably feeling her temperature.

Akaashi then said something to the Fukurodani coach and picked [y/n] up. With the substitute member following him, Akaashi walked out of the court with [y/n] on her arms probably to bring her to the clinic.

Makino gritted her teeth. Why did it seems that [y/n] won this time again?

 **TO BE CONTINUED**


	11. Chapter 10: Needed

"Is she really alright?" Kawaguchi asked as she looked down worriedly at the sleeping [y/n].

"Yes. She's fine. She just need to rest." Akaashi said and looked over to some of [y/n]'s teammates who followed him when he brought [y/n] home. "You should go home, I'm sure all of you are tired."

Hirano shook her head. "We're fine. Please don't worry about us." she said and looked down. "I feel guilty actually. [y/n] did her best and took the first set for us despite of her fever, yet, we still lost."

The other girls looked down. They did everything they could to win. But without their ace, they were unable to win. Taking [y/n] out of the match brought their morale down.

"Don't worry. [y/n] would understand." Akaashi said and looked down to [y/n]. "You guys were on a lot of pressure. Besides, you didn't gave them an easy win. It wasn't an embarrassing match so don't worry."

"Next spring tournament. We'll win the next spring tournament." Hirano declared determinedly.

The other girls nodded, fire lighting their eyes. They'll have their revenge at the next spring high tournament.

* * *

[y/n] opened her eyes. "Ugh..." she groaned. Her head was spinning and she still feel hot.

"Oh! [y/n]. I'm glad you're finally awake." It was her aunt Miyu, her mother's younger sister.

"Auntie? What's going on? Why are you here?" [y/n] asked in confusion.

"Your brother contacted me. He said his friend, Akaashi-kun called him and told him you collapsed in the middle of the match. He asked me to take care of you because your parents won't be able to return home again tonight." her aunt explained with a shake of head. "Your parents... Really..."

"The match..." her eyes widened as she finally remembered where she was before she passed out. "What happened to the match?!"

"I don't know. When I get here, Akaashi-kun only told me what happened to you. He didn't mention anything about the match." Aunt Miyu replied.

[y/n] sat up and groaned as she felt dizzy. "Ow..."

"Hey! Why don't you just lie down? You're still unwell." Aunt Miyu pushed her back to the bed gently. "Are you hungry? Wait. No. You need to eat. Then you'll be taking medicine."

"No! Auntie! I need to know what happened to the match. Can you please pass me my phone?" [y/n] desperately said.

Sighing, her aunt took [y/n]'s phone from the table and handed it to [y/n]. "Just one phone call. After that, you're eating and will be taking medicine later. Okay?"

[y/n] nodded. "Okay."

"Good. I'll prepare your food. Just call me if you need something." the woman said and left [y/n]'s room.

As her aunt left, [y/n] browsed on her contacts and searched for Kawaguchi's number. "Found it." she whispered and gave the setter a call.

She put her phone on her ear and listened to the ringing, waiting patiently for the other girl to accept the call.

"Uhmm... Hello, [y/n]-san?" a meek voice sounded from the other line.

"Chiemi-tan! Sorry to disturb you this late! But I need to know what happened to the match."

"..." Silence.

[y/n] raised an eyebrow as she received no reply. "Chiemi-tan?"

"[y/n]-san, I'm sorry!" Kawaguchi apologized. "We did everything! But we still lost."

"Oh." was all [y/n] managed to say.

"You did your best despite of that fever, yet we failed you. I'm sorry!"

"No. I'm sorry." [y/n] said. "I should have listened to the coach and Keiji-tan. You guys were counting on me, yet, I've gotten myself sick. I'm sorry."

"[y/n]-san... Please don't apologize. You didn't want it to happen. Getting sick isn't your fault." the setter said.

[y/n] bit her lip, frustration of not being able to help her team was creeping on her. "Next Spring High. We'll win." [y/n] determinedly declared.

"Yes." Kawaguchi replied back. Next time, she'll make sure to do her best to support her team.

* * *

The next day...

"Oh! Akaashi-kun!" Aunt Miyu looked at the setter surprised finding him at the Bokuto residence door, early in the morning.

"Good morning, ma'am. I'm here to see [y/n]-san." Akaashi bowed.

"Oh! I see. She's at her room. She was already up. Just go there if you want." the woman smiled.

"I will. Thank you." he let a small smile and curiously looked at her. "Are you going somewhere?"

"Yeah. I know I should be staying here to take care of [y/n] but I really can't take a leave from my job. I was going to call the caretaker my sister hired to clean the house. I'm gonna ask her to stay with [y/n] until I return." she explained.

"Oh. I could stay here with her if you want." Akaashi offered.

"Eh? Is that really okay? I don't want to trouble you or anything. You already have done much for [y/n] last night when you stayed with her until I arrived." Aunt Miyu said hesitantly.

Akaashi smiled. "It's no trouble. I don't have any club activity today anyway."

The older woman smiled, thankful at the setter. "Thank you. You really are a big help, Akaashi-kun."

"It's fine. I'll go and see [y/n]-san. Please excuse me." Akaashi bowed again and headed inside the house to check on [y/n].

Aunt Miyu smiled as she watched Akaashi. "I hope their relationship blooms into something. [y/n]-chan need a guy like Akaashi-kun."

* * *

"Keiji-tan!" [y/n] looked at the door surprised as it opened and Akaashi entered.

Akaashi let a small smile. "How are you feeling?" he asked.

"I think I would be able to return to practice tomorrow." she smiled back.

Akaashi took a a seat at the chair, looking straight to [y/n]. "Have you eaten? Did you already took a medicine?"

[y/n] nodded with a smile. She was really happy that Akaashi visited her.

Akaashi took a deep breath and looked seriously at her. "Did you know what happened to the match yesterday?"

[y/n] looked down and nodded. "I called Chiemi-tan last night. She told me." [y/n] replied. "I'm sorry, Keiji-tan. I promised we will win but-"

"No." Akaashi interrupted her. "Don't apologize." he said and took her hand. "Just... Just promise me you'll never collapse like that ever again."

[y/n] looked down on their joined hands. His hand was cold and gives relief to her feverish body.

"You scared me." Akaashi admitted.

Akaashi just realized something important when he saw [y/n] collapsed yesterday. [y/n] was very important to her. Very. To others, [y/n] needed Akaashi to support her. She needed Akaashi to be there for her. But the thing no one realized was Akaashi also need [y/n] so that he could support someone. Akaashi didn't realized it either until yesterday. [y/n] was the one who made Akaashi feel needed. She was the one who makes Akaashi feel important.

[y/n] grasped his hand tighter and smiled. Akaashi looked down to their hands surprised at her action and looked up to her face.

[y/n] nodded. "I promise, Keiji-tan."

Akaashi closed his eyes and smiled. A peaceful silence followed with their hands joined.

 **TO BE CONTINUED**


	12. Chapter 11: Protective? Or Jealous?

[y/n] was a pretty young girl. Childish as she may be, no one could deny that she was a cheerful and talented pretty girl.

Akaashi always knew that sooner or later, she would attract countless guys and it would be his job to make sure these guys wouldn't do anything stupid.

Making sure they stayed proper, that was his job. Not to chase them away. But why does he wanted to kick the guys surrounding her desk away when they're not doing anything improper and were just talking with her pleasantly?

With his hand closed into a ball, he glared at the sight from where he was standing which was the door of [y/n]'s classroom.

[y/n] laughed at what one of the guys said and accidentally glanced to the door where he was standing.

"Ah! Keiji-tan!" [y/n] stood up, picking her lunch box and the of boxes of chocolates the guys probably gave her . "I have to go now. Thanks for the gifts, guys."

[y/n] run towards him and smiled brightly. Akaashi however were in a foul mood.

"Why did they give you chocolates? I don't think today is the white day." he shot grumpily and walked.

[y/n] followed him. "They said it's a gift for getting well from the fever."

Akaashi's frowned more at that. Getting well from fever his ass. He was sure they were just using it as an excuse. "Don't just accept gifts from men." he said.

[y/n] pouted. "But I like chocolates. And they were nice enough to buy it for me. It's my favorite brand too." she whined.

"If you want it too much, I'll buy you some everyday. Just don't accept chocolates from the people you don't know well. Who knows what they put in there." Akaashi said, voice uncharacteristically louder than nornal.

[y/n] already picking up on his mood, frowned. "Keiji-tan? Did something happened? You sounds angry."

Akaashi's steps became a lot more faster and [y/n] struggled to follow him.

"I'm not angry." he said.

[y/n]'s eyebrows knit. She was positively sure he was angry.

"Don't lie. You're angry." she said.

"I'm not." Akaashi still denied.

"You are! Tell me what happened!" [y/n] persisted.

He sighed in annoyance. "I said, I'm not angry."

"You're lying! You are angry! Tell me why?!"

"STOP BEING ANNOYING! I SAID I'M NOT!" Akaashi shouted.

Everyone on the hall looked at them in surprise. Akaashi seems to realized his mistake but the damage has already been done.

Wide eyed, [y/n] stepped back.

"[y/n]-san, I'm sor-"

[y/n] run away before he could say anything. At loss of what to do, Akaashi just stood there and watched her disappear in distance.

* * *

Asai raised an eyebrow as she saw [y/n] lying down under the bench when she entered the gym. Kawaguchi and Eguchi were trying to cheer her up but it doesn't seems to be working.

It has been a while since she saw [y/n] crawl under there making her wonder what depressed her this time.

Asai silently stepped beside their captain, Hirano. "Hey, what's wrong with [y/n] this time?" she whispered.

Hirano glanced over [y/n] and turned to Asai. "[y/n] and Akaashi fought." she whispered back.

"Eh? That was kind of hard to believe." Asai said in surprise. "What exactly happened?"

"I'm not really sure. But from what I heard, they argued and Akaashi yelled at her."

Asai looked over [y/n]. It was really hard to believe that Akaashi lost his temper. If there was someone she knows who has incredible patience over annoyances, it was Akaashi. She know [y/n] was handy but her older brother Bokuto was a lot more troublesome and Akaashi never lost his temper at him. So what have made Akaashi shout at [y/n]?

"Have you asked Akaashi about this?" Asai asked.

Hirano nodded. "He didn't really explain well." she sighed. "He said he tried to apologize but she runs whenever he tries to approach her."

Asai shook her head. [y/n] was a serious pain in the ass, honestly.

* * *

"Hey, Akaashi. I heard you and [y/n]-chan are fighting." Suzumeda Kaori said as she sat beside the captain.

Akaashi sighed as he was reminded of his problem. "We're not really fighting. I just lost my temper and accidentally yelled at her. It's my fault."

Suzumeda looked at him questioningly. "What happened?"

Akaashi hesitated. He wasn't sure how to explain it, really. What should he say? That he got angry that she accepted the chocolates from those guys? That she was being overly friendly with them? Or what?

Seeing the expression on Akaashi's face, Suzumeda became more confused. "Akaashi?"

"I... I'm just warning her about those guys who seems to have hidden motives trying to get too close on her." he said. That was closer to what exactly happened but not quite. Still, that was all he could say.

"And?"

"And well... She wasn't listening, she keep insisting that I am angry instead and so I got pissed and before I knew it, I yelled at her." Akaashi sighed. Actually, he really might be angry and [y/n] sensed it from the tone of his voice. But he didn't want to admit it and blew everything up.

Suzumeda stared at him blankly for a while but suddenly, she grinned. "Are you jealous?"

Akaashi's eyebrow knit. "What?!"

"Aren't you just jealous that she was entertaining admirers now?" Suzumeda pointed out.

"I'm just trying to protect her from them." Akaashi argued.

Suzumeda however was sure of what she believed it was. "No. It's jealousy, Akaashi. Think about it, all this time, her world revolves around you and then these guys came, threatening your position as [y/n]-chan's number one, making you lose your composure."

Akaashi looked away, refusing to admit it. Suzumeda chuckled and patted him on the shoulder before leaving him on his thoughts.

Now alone, Akaashi thought of everything that happened. From what he felt when he saw her surrounded by those guys to the look on her face when she run away. She looked so devastated at that time.

Sighing in frustration, he grabbed his hair. "I may be jealous."

 **TO BE CONTINUED**


End file.
